scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toastmonster/A list of all misc objects in SU
Fabric Highintegrity *Bear Rug *Bridle *Doormat *Finger Trap *Holster *Placemat *Pup Tent *Rug *Sail *Seat Belt *Stirrup *Tapestry *Tarp *Tent Lowintegrity *Air Filter *Bow Tie *Caution Tape *Christmas Stocking *Cotton Swab *Cushion *Handkerchief *Mothball *Pillow *Pillow Case *Pin Cushion *Rag *Sponge *Sun Catcher Mediumintegrity *Banderol *Banner *Battle Standard *Bedspread *Blanket *Curtain *Flag *Jolly Roger *Pennon *Tablecloth *Velvet Rope Glass Sub2none *Barometer *Hand Mirror *Headlight *Lens *Mirror *Neon Sign *Orb *Ornament *Pottery *Prism *Rear View Mirror *Teaset Metal Large *Boat Lift *Chassis *Concession Stand *Dunk Tank *Fuselage *Half Pipe *Hull *Meat Locker *Oil Well *Phone Booth *Photo Booth *Quarter Pipe *Satellite Medium *Anchor *Antenna *Anvil *Axle *Bed Of Nails *Chain Link Fence *Flagpole *Gas Pump *Gas Tank *High Bar *Hypercube *Iron Maiden *Minecart *Muffler *News Stand *Pay Phone *Pendulum *Railing *Railroad Tracks *Still *Suit Of Armor *Tank Barrier *Walker Signs *Bicycle Sign *Biohazard Sign *Cattle Crossing Sign *Caution Sign *Cross Road Sign *Danger Sign *Deer Caution Sign *Do Not Enter Sign *Duck Crossing Sign *Electricity Sign *Falling Sign *Fire Sign *Flooding Sign *Handicapped Sign *Hill Sign *Hospital Sign *Kangaroo Crossing Sign *Lava Caution Sign *No Eating Sign *No Parking Sign *Protest Sign *Radioactive Material Sign *Railroad Crossing Sign *Recycle Sign *Restricted Area Sign *Roadwork Sign *Shark Caution Sign *Stop Sign *Wetfloor Sign *Yield Sign Small *Barbers Pole *Caulk Gun *Coat Hanger *Cotton Gin *Curtain Rod *Dipstick *Exit Sign *Gutters *Gyroscope *Manhole *Medal *Mobius Loop *Monstrance *Parking Meter *Periscope *Piston *Road Sign *Rudder *Seltzer Bottle *Storm Drain *Towel Rack *Transformer *Tripod *Walk Sign *Weather Vane *Winch Tiny *Astrolabe *Badge *Ball Bearing *Bedpan *Bolt *Buckle *Carabiner *Cufflink *Deadbolt *Dog Tag *Drill Bit *Eyelet *Food Mill *Gear *Hand Crank *Handle *Horseshoe *Hubcap *Key Chain *Key Hole *Keys *Knocker *Lever *License Plate *Microscope *Nozzle *Nut *Rfid *Rod *Sconce *Shoe Polish *Sieve *Spark Plugs *Thimble *Thumbscrew *Tube *Valve *Washer *Zipper Other Sub2none *Artifact *Baby Powder *Beacon *Body Cast *Cast *Chalk Outline *Cobweb *Decoder *Fingerprint *Golden Egg *Graffiti *Halo *Headless Horseman Head *Ice Sculpture *Itching Powder *Magic Bean *Model *Plumbob *Portal *Rickroll *Screen Door *Shadow *Souvenir *Trellis *Wax Tablet Paper Other *Barcode *Bill *Blood Chit *Blueprints *Bow *Checkbook *Coffee Filter *Confetti *Coupon *Diploma *Dryer Sheet *Eye Chart *Flier *Gift Certificate *Graph Paper *Incense *Lottery Ticket *Mobile *Mouse Pad *Origami *Packing Peanut *Paper Towels *Parking Ticket *Periodic Table *Potpourri *Raffle Ticket *Spitball *Tag *Testimony *Ticket Roll *Tinsel *Toilet Roll Tube *Valentine *Voucher *Wallpaper *Warrant *Warranty *Wrapper *Writ Thick *Art *Book *Canvas *Cookbook *Cup Holder *Devotional Book *Effigy *Evidence *Gift *Lamp Shade *Menu *Mug Shot *Novel *Package *Packet *Parcel *Personal Planner *Phone Book *Photo Album *Photograph *Pizza Box *Poem *Postcard *Screen Play *Tarot Cards *Textbook *Tissue Box *Yearbook Plastic Medium *Construction Barrel *Crash Test Dummy *Finish Line *Flower Box *Garbage Bag *Mannequin *Monster Truck Tire *Paradummy *Safety Cone *Tire *Traffic Barrel *Ventriloquist Dummy *Water Tube Small *Ant Farm *Button *Cd Case *Clapper *Clock Face *Clock Hand *Contact Lens *Evidence Marker *Film *Film Reel *Funnel *Garden Gnome *Hamster Ball *Hamster Wheel *Home Plate *Ink Pad *Innovation *Keycard *License *Lid *Post Two Seventeen *Rubber Stamp *Sequin *Sewing Kit *Shower Curtain *Starite *Steering Wheel *Straw *Super Scribblenauts *Tassel *Tee *Toilet Seat *Tree Topper *Wax Fruit *Xray Sheet Stone Large *Arch *Dome *Foundation *Monument *Pillar Medium *Bust *Cartouche *Gateway *Inuksuk *Pedestal *Phrenology Bust *Portable Toilet *Roadblock *Speed Bump *Statue *Sundial Small *Debris *Doorstep *Figurine *Mosaic *Petroglyph *Statuette *Tablet Tiny *Barrier *Charm *Dentures *Grindstone *Pestle *Runes Wood Large *Awning *Gallows *Pillory *Potters Wheel *Shooting Gallery *Ski Lift *Spinning Wheel Medium *Backstop *Balance Board *Baseboard *Billboard *Doorway *Entertainment Center *Fence *Folding Screen *Grandfather Clock *Headboard *Helm *Mast *Maypole *Telephone Pole *TV Stand *Weapon Rack *Yoke Small *Cane *Catchpole *Coach Wheel *Crutch *Cuckoo Clock *Dreamcatcher *Easel *Fish Plaque *Millers Wheel *Molding *Sawhorse *Shingle *Shutter *Sign *Signpost *Telescope *Totem *Vertical Blinds *Wheel *Window Blinds Splitparts These objects are likely only spawnable with the @ or $ methods *Archleft *Archright *Awningleft *Awningright *Doorwayleft *Doorwayright *Entertainmentcenterleft *Entertainmentcenterright *Fenceleft *Fenceright *Grandfatherclockleft *Grandfatherclockright *Headboardleft *Headboardright *Sawhorseleft *Sawhorseright *Shutterleft *Shutterright *Telepoleleft *Telepoleright *Totemleft *Totemright Tiny *Cork *Frame *Heirloom *Nest *Palette *Peg Leg *Spyglass *Tinderbox *Wedge *Wood Chip Category:Blog posts